1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an occupant detection correction system, and in particular to an occupant detection correction system for correcting an occupant detection device for detecting an occupant seated in a vehicle seat.
2. Related Art
Technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-203324 is proposed as an example of an occupant detection device provided to a seat in a vehicle.
The occupant detection device described in JP-A No. 2000-203324 is provided with sensors, such as two distortion measuring load cells at a rear portion of a seat cushion, and is configured to detect seating of an occupant by detecting load imparted to the seat with the sensors.
However, in an occupant detection device such as that of the technology described in JP-A No. 2000-203324 configured to detect seating of an occupant by detecting load imparted with two sensors provided at a rear portion of a seat cushion, since the load imparted to sensors provided at the rear portion of a seat cushion varies with the seatback angle, an operative who is resetting the reference point for load signals on factory shipment needs to do so at a predetermined reclining upright state (standard state).